Decisions
by LittleMissC
Summary: Jacob promised Bella that he would tell Nessie about the imprint and give her a choice, when she was ten years old. What did she choose? And what does Leah have to tell Jacob? Set ten years after Breaking Dawn. Rated T just in case!
1. Decisions

**A.N. - I've just started writing a chapter fic but to get some confidence in writing fanfics I decided to attempt a one-shot. It's all new to me so, please tell me what you think in a review.**

**Disclaimer: To my great regret, I do not own Twilight.**

**Decisions**

JPOV

I'd just got back from telling Nessie about the imprint and asking her to choose what relationship she wanted with me when the phone rang. It was Nessie.

"Sorry I'm telling you this over the phone," I knew what was coming next. "But I've decided I just want a friendship, like we've got at the moment. I didn't want to make you wait, I've made my choice. Love you, Jake."

"Sure, sure. That's ok, I kinda guessed, what with you and Jason, see you later." I started pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Bye Jake." I heard her say. "Love you, Nessie." I replied, putting the phone on its stand.

That was all part of a promise Bella asked me to keep when she'd calmed down about the imprint. She asked me to not tell Nessie until she was 10 years old. Unfortunately for me, during the first year after she'd reached maturity, Nessie met Jason. It was like Bella and Edward's meeting, only the bloodlust wasn't as strong.

I couldn't deal with this now. Without thinking, I turned to the door. I sprinted across the road and into the woods, phasing just as I got into their shade. I didn't worry about the joggers, Bella had persuaded Edward to buy me a garage in Seattle; I made quite a lot of money so one pair didn't matter anymore.

As well as owning a garage I was Alpha of the whole LaPush pack. Sam, Jared and Paul all stopped phasing to be with their imprints. The seven youngest wolves also stopped, they were too young to want this life. That left me, Leah (still my beta), Seth, Colin, Brady, Embry and Quil, who had already told me he would leave when Claire was seventeen. He had just over three years left.

I started thinking about the conversation with Nessie, knowing it would hurt less in my wolf form.

_I'm so sorry, Jake. Is there anything I can do?_

_Nah, but thanks Leah. It doesn't matter; I've imprinted her which means my purpose is to make her happy._

_You've changed are you not going to fight for her, like you did with Bella. After all, her boyfriend is human._

_Nope. I realise how much I hurt Bella fighting to earn her love. I couldn't do that to Nessie._

That left Leah so shocked she couldn't think. About a minute later she finally recovered and thought, _well I'll head home now; I'll send someone to get you in a few hours. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Have fun._

She ran north to phase back. I ran south and let my wolf side take over, like I had done before Bella got married. Before I knew it, Leah was back.

_Wow, how long have I been on patrol?_

_Six hours, that's how long I'd done before you._

_I know you're pack's Beta, Leah, but you don't have to do more shifts than the others because of it._

_Seth's coming in ten. I came to talk …, well … think, well you know!_

Wow. I hadn't seen Leah stumble over words like this for a while. And it surprised me. She's only surprised me once before; the time she looked at me to explain her reason for leaving Sam's pack when he'd sent some of the pack to come persuade us to come home.

_Funny you should think about that. _Leah thought, interrupting my own thoughts. _I never did explain what I meant by that look, did I?_

_And are you going to?_ I prompted, wondering what it could have meant, I hadn't thought about it in years.

_Jake, I've been so careful with my thoughts these past years, I've got quite good at controlling them, but now is the time to tell you. I love you, Jake, but I can't compete with an imprint. That's why I waited till now to tell you._


	2. Shared minds, Shared feelings

**A.N. – My mum has read chapter one, she's currently reading Breaking Dawn; she's almost finished and said she was expecting Leah to tell Jacob she loves him… It should have happened, so I'm making it happen.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Littler Miss C, my younger sister, because she thought of Nessie's boyfriend's name.**

**Disclaimer: To my great regret, I do not own Twilight.**

Shared Minds, Shared Feelings

JPOV

I was not expecting that.

_I… wow… Leah… do you mind if I have some time to think about that… with only me in my head… I'll call you in the morning… when Seth comes home from patrol. _

Oh no. I can't go home, I've got no clothes to change into when I phase back.

_Here… _Leah thought while dipping her hear, to let the trousers fall off her neck where someone had tied them. _You'd thought about that just after you phased, while you were out here I asked Billy if I could call round and pick you some up._

I thanked her in my thoughts, and picked them up with my teeth to go phase back into human form. I set off home and soon enough I was inside, I could hear dad upstairs asleep. It was one in the morning!

I never thought Leah would think of me that way, after she joined my pack and I got to know her I'd hoped she would. I guess I'm getting my wish granted, finally. It's my time to be chosen, instead of second place. Third time lucky as they say. If I'd ever really thought about it before though, Leah would've been my first choice. I'm glad Nessie and Bella didn't want me now.

And I think Leah hasn't imprinted yet because she can't; I don't think two shape-shifters can imprint together and if Sam's right about imprinting making stronger wolves, two pack members together would make the strongest wolf. That would mean no heartbreak for me… I couldn't go through being second choice again.

Leah wouldn't do that to me though, she's been through it too so she knows how it feels. I wouldn't be like Sam either because I've already imprinted; and Nessie only wants a friend. So I get to be happy with Leah.

I looked at the clock, to see how long it'd taken me to think this through… almost an hour! I must have been in shock, well it's not everyday you get a wish granted! And it was a big decision; I had to take my time. Now I've got five hours to worry about how to tell Leah.

What should I say? Should I ask her to come round when I call, rather than tell her over the phone? How should I tell her? She told me to my face, I'll ask her to meet me; it wouldn't be right over the phone. That just leaves what and how… great.

I sighed, it turned into a yawn. Walking upstairs to my room I hoped that the answers would come to me in my sleep. I set the alarm for seven and relaxed myself into unconsciousness.

-*-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Embry would be switching with Seth now, best ring Leah. While she's getting ready to come over I'll think of something to say. I've got an important conversation to have and I waste my time sleeping!

I was quite as I went downstairs and answered the phone; I could still hear my dad's breathing as he slept. I dialled Leah's home number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Jacob, Seth's only just walking through the door. How did you know that?"

"Just a guess." I replied honestly. "Anyway, I would rather talk to you face to face, you wanna come round? Or should I come to you?"

I waited for a reply while she considered it. "Well, I guess it will take me longer to get ready, so I'll come to you. See you in about forty-five minutes."

"Sure, sure. See you then." I hung up and hit myself on the head. How could I be so stupid, she'll think the wrong thing now, all because of how I said goodbye. Idiot.

Right, forty-five minutes. I had a quick shower, and got dressed. Thirty-five minutes. Enough time to think, I hope.

No ideas were coming. I was so nervous I couldn't think. What if I can't speak when Leah gets here? I don't want to hurt her, I love her. I didn't want to ask any of the pack for help, they'd laugh at me and Seth would kill me. Besides, none of the pack had experience in the matter. They were waiting to imprint because they didn't want to hurt someone the way Leah had been hurt. I'd been getting on better with the bloodsuckers, could I ask Edward?

I ran to the phone. That disturbed dad, but he didn't get up. I rang the Cullen's number and I think Esme answered.

"Hi, it's Jacob. Can I speak to Edward please?" I just realised this was a bad idea; everyone in the house would be able to hear every word we said. Great.

"Sorry, Edward and Bella have gone hunting with Nessie, this weekend. I don't think he'll answer his cell. Can anyone else help?" The worst had happened, but I didn't have any time left.

"No. Sorry. It won't matter when he gets back so you don't even have to tell him I called." I hung up, feeling rude. I couldn't believe I felt rude for that. She's a leech! Like Leah said last night; I've changed.

Thinking of Leah, I heard footsteps outside and then a knock on the door.

**A.N. Sorry, last one was a bit of a cliff-hanger, so I decided to leave this on one too! Hopefully I won't be cruel and this will be the last cliff-hanger. Please review, if I want to get better I need your opinions. Already got 4 reviews, so I'd like to thank those four out of seventy nine visitors for reading and reviewing. **

**And the seventy five other visitors for reading (but please tell me what you think!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. In this chapter Leah is not as much of a 'bitter harpy' as she is in the books, because she's in love. **

**I am SO sorry about the wait… I got a bit stuck!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend John who helped me because I didn't know how Jacob would state his love. He gave me a suggestion which turned in to the opening paragraph. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

JPOV

I opened the door. When I saw her standing there I knew I loved her. But if I let the word slip out of the cage in my chest it will change...everything. But I know I love Leah more than I know the sky is gray (well in LaPush at least), the night is black and the pack is my family.

I couldn't say it, but I could show her. I stepped out towards her and pulled her closer. I kissed her with all the passion in me; I could feel her returning the kiss. The kiss deepened until we both stopped, breathing heavily.

"Oh, Jacob, that was better than anything you could have said." She couldn't have given me the courage to tell her any other way, "I love you." I said, finally.

"I know, Jacob, I know." She replied, kissing my cheek.

"How will we tell the pack?" I thought aloud, being so used to having people reading my thoughts. This caused Leah to let go of me and look down at her feet. "We need to tell them, because we can't be sure we won't think about it in wolf form."

We walked outside, holding hand, into the woods. The silence while we were thinking was making me nervous. "I need to tell Seth first, myself." Leah said suddenly, momentarily replacing my nerves with relief as I thought she'd got the answer. Then what she'd said sunk in, and I was more nervous than before.

"Then we'll call a pack meeting and tell everyone else, together." So Leah did have a way to tell the pack, I'd just have to ask Seth not to think about it before we told the rest of the pack.

"Seth is back from patrol. I should tell him now, he'll be less likely to over-react and say you're betraying Nessie if I tell him now." She kissed me, and turned to run home. She was right, Seth's relationship with the Cullens only got better and better.

I walked back to the house in a daze. I should tell Nessie. She'll be happy for me; Edward would be ecstatic I'm not going to corrupt his precious daughter. After I've told them, I'll go do some work at the garage. I grabbed the keys, and headed to the car.

Nessie answered the door. Everyone in the house would know it was me anyway. "Hey Ness. I just thought I'd let you know, Leah told me she loves me. And I love her too. I wanted you to know straight away, so you wouldn't be upset if you found out from someone else."

"Wow, Jake. How long has she loved you? How long have you loved her? When did you tell each other?" I guess that meant she'd accepted it, and just wanted to know the details, like any friend would.

"Before you were born, but I didn't want to tell her just in case you wanted me. I couldn't have denied you because of the imprint; Leah was scared of the same thing. She only told me last night; I told her this morning that I felt the same way." I felt I had to explain myself to Nessie, even though she was in love.

"Well in that case, I'm so happy you've finally admitted it to each other." Nessie replied, pulling me into a congratulatory hug. It's so strange that she was born seven years ago yet she is more mature than her mother sometimes. She spoke, pulling me out of my observations.

"Go on; go get to work." I shot her a confused glance. "Dad told me, you were thinking about the cars in your garage as you arrived." She laughed.

I turned and jogged to my car. "See you soon, Ness" I called behind me as I opened the door. As I drove away I looked in the mirror; I saw her smiling and waving at me from the threshold of their enormous house.


	4. Brotherly Love? Yeah, right

**A.N. Sorry I couldn't think of a chapter title for chapter three (and I didn't realise till after I'd posted it that I forgot to mention it in the author's note)**

**Final dedicated chapter because I nobody else has asked me for their own chapter! This one goes to my friend Jessica. She was the first person to read chapter one… I sent it to her before I posted it (I needed someone's approval, and she loved it.) So as thanks, this chapter goes to her, and it's the longest one so far!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Brotherly Love? Yeah right.

Leah's POV

As I walked home from Jake's, I suddenly felt optimistic. How different the journey back felt from the journey there; I was so nervous he'd say he didn't feel the same, I was used to second place. I mean I was one of the boys; all the pack treated me like the rest, not like a real girl. It was like being invisible.

I didn't really think Seth would mind. He's close to the Cullens but I'm his sister and Jake's like an older brother to him. I wasn't completely sure of his reaction, but being in the pack with him let me get into his mind sometimes. I'd once overheard him think; _"Jake should look for love the old fashioned way because Nessie has Jason." _And on a separate occasion; _"I know Leah is over Sam, but she hasn't had a boyfriend since him."_

Surely he wouldn't be mad if both thoughts were put in action, but together? I had no time left to wonder what his response would be. I was home; I opened the door and shouted him to come meet me in the kitchen.

I went in and sat down. I guess I was nervous and wanted the table in between us if he got mad and phased. Seth walked in with a confused expression. "Sit down, I have something to tell you." Suddenly his confusion turned to astonishment, then back to confusion. Had I not been so nervous I would have laughed. But finally, he sat down.

"Lee, what are you worried about?" Oops, he could tell. I removed my nervous expression, which he noticed. "Look, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything." Well he better be ready to hear it then.

"I-told-Jacob-I-love-him." I said it so fast it sounded like one word, even in my head. "What?" Seth replied. This time I said it slower, and gave more information. "I told Jacob I love him last night. This morning he told me he loves me too. You're the first one to be told, unless he's spoken to Nessie."

"Nessie," was all he said. "Nessie?" I snapped. "How on earth can you not think of anything else to say but _Nessie_?" He was shocked by this.

"I…umm…sorry…Leah look I'm happy for you both, honestly, but what about Nessie?" He knew about Jason. What was he playing at? "She has Jason, you know that." I decided that I'd told him, and seen enough of his reaction. I stood up, grabbed my keys and walked out of the house.

When I got outside I went straight to the car. I got in and as I turned the key in the ignition, the house door opened. I paused. Seth locked the door and walked to my window, which I wound down to talk.

"Where you going?" He asked. I had been thinking about driving to the garage, since I knew Jacob would be there by now. "I wanted a drive, to clear my head." I lied, looking him in the eyes. "You're lying, were you going to see Jake? If you are, I'm coming with." I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then."

I wound up the window as he ran round to get in the passenger's seat. I didn't plan on speaking the whole way there. He asked to put the radio on but I didn't answer, so he did it anyway. My eyes narrowed. I was relieved when I finally saw the blue sign for the garage and the large gap where the shutter doors should be. He was here.

As I was parking the car, Seth got out. Great, he'll shout at Jake or something stupid. I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to leave the car. I wound the window down to listen; I could no longer see them. I'd have to pick up their emotions from what they said.

"Hey, Seth. What you doing here?" Surprise, that was obvious. "You with Leah?" Jake sounded hopeful, he wanted to see me. I'd wait for Seth's response, if he wasn't angry I'd get out of the car.

"Hey Jake. Yeah she's just parking the car," He sounded happy enough, I reached for the door handle. "I knew when she stormed out of the house with her keys she'd be coming here, and I needed to talk to you both. I didn't see any point in waiting." I froze. I could hear the anger in his voice now, although he had it controlled.

We all had to be good at controlling our anger, obviously.

As much as I wanted to drive away now, I couldn't just leave Jake in there with Seth. So I got out of the car, and walked to meet my brother and Jacob. As I entered the building I saw Seth's annoyed expression and Jake's smile. I _was_ right before then.

Seth pointed to the office. "Can the three of us talk in there please?" Jake set off towards the office. Seth followed arms folded he was now taller than Jake, being younger when he began phasing; he had more time to grow. I nervously walked after them.

As soon as I was through the door, Seth slammed it behind me. I looked at Jake, he had the same facial expression I guessed I did; a mix of confusion, shock and worry. We both had no idea what Seth was going to say.

"Look, I'm happy for you both. But you're like a brother to me Jake, how could you fall for my sister?" Neither of us answered, we knew he wasn't finished. "You could have told me before, so much for brotherly love." Jake's jaw dropped and Seth shook his head. He sighed before continuing, "I've been connected to your minds for nearly ten years. How could I not know about this?"

I decided we needed to answer him. "We've been hiding it from each other for nearly ten years! Why would we tell you and risk you thinking about it?" The expression on his face made me realise he hadn't considered this. While he was thinking I got up to leave.

I walked over to where Jake was sat and kissed his cheek. "Bye Jake. I'll be waiting in the car Seth, don't be long." I opened the door and set off for the car. As soon as I was out of the office, Seth started again.

"What about Nessie?" I paused; I wanted to hear Jacob's answer. "She just wants to be friends. Anyway she's got Jason and bloodsuckers choose a partner for eternity. I love Leah, not Nessie. So it doesn't matter." I was so happy with his response; I doubted I would ever be able to control the smile that had appeared. I didn't want Seth to know I'd heard them.

Finally Seth had said goodbye and walked out to the car. Once he was in the car, I set off. He then asked how we were telling the pack.


	5. Leader of the Pack

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to write another chapter! I don't know where my time has gone!!**

Leader of the Pack

LPOV

Jake had called a pack meeting at seven. He's asked that Seth and I were there before with him. So at quarter to seven, we set off to Jake's.

Seth didn't speak to me the whole way there. Maybe he was still in shock. When we got to Jake's, he greeted Jake like there was nothing wrong. He was just mad at me then. Great.

Over half the pack was here already, just Quil and Embry didn't know. Unless Jake was telling the old pack members too. While I worried about that, I heard a knock on the door. "It's open." Jake yelled. Quil and Embry stepped through the door and I relaxed; they were alone. This wouldn't be a big deal; we'd just get teased a bit.

"Hey guys, I called this meeting because I have some news. And we might think of it while we're in wolf form so I just wanted to tell you before that happened." Quil and Embry were blank. Seth looked mad; he must have felt my gaze because he turned to glare at me. Wow, he must really like Nessie.

Jake coughed, my eyes returned to him. He nodded, so I got up to take his hand and face the rest of the pack. "Leah and I are dating." Jake said. I could hear his smile in his voice. Seth was smiling, finally. Quil and Embry laughed.

"He's whipped. You can tell by that sheepish grin." Quil got in the first joke. "Yeah, he'd do anything for her; guess Leah's now the leader of the pack!" Not to be out done, Embry got in a joke of his own. "Well I won't obey her." I was right, Seth was mad at me, that comment proved it.

Everyone went silent. "Well, I'm off to patrol. Give me the house keys Leah." I handed the keys to Seth. When he left the jokes and laughter started again.

"Leah, I guess you like powerful men. I mean Sam was Alpha just before you guys split and Jake is Alpha now." Quil teased. We all laughed, I'd not been upset about Sam since their wedding.

"No, no," Embry said when he'd stopped laughing. "It's imprinted wolves she wants. Nessie doesn't want Jake, so Leah has stepped in to mend his broken heart, I mean broken ego." Glad that one wasn't too mean to me. Jake laughed; he wasn't too bothered about it either.

There was a knock at the door. My eyes widened, who was is? Everyone went silent. Jake got up to open the door, I followed. When the door opened, my jaw dropped. It was Sam.

Sam's gaze lowered and took in mine and Jake's hands together. Jake dropped my hand like he'd been electrocuted. "Seth told me you needed to speak to me, Jake."

Seth! I started shaking, I was so angry with him that I couldn't phase.

Jake put his hand on my back and tried to calm me down. "Yeah. Come in Sam." Jake was embarrassed, he didn't want Sam to find out like this. Nor did I, but it was too late for that. Thanks to Seth.

How could my own brother do this to me? What did he think Sam would do? My thoughts were interrupted by Jake calling my name. "Come sit here." He said and pointed to the space beside him. I did and looked at Sam for his reaction.

"Sam, we didn't want you to find out like this. Seth was right I do need to speak to you. But I was going to come see you tomorrow." I elbowed Jake because he was trying to explain himself. I turned my head to him.

"Look Jake, you don't have to explain yourself to him. We've done nothing wrong, we both deserve to be happy." I twisted back to look at Sam. "Seeing as Jake is struggling with his words. I'll tell you. Jake and I are dating. We love each other so I don't see why anyone would have a problem with it."

Quil and Embry laughed. "Love hasn't changed Leah, she's still a bitch." Embry whispered to Quil. I picked up the pillow behind my back and threw it at him. Sam was still taking in what I said.

"Of course, nobody would have a problem with you two being together." Sam started. "Seth does." I countered under my breath, either nobody heard that or they decided not to comment. Sam continued, "I'm glad you're both happy and have finally decided to tell each other how you feel."

"You knew!" Quil, Embry, Jake and I all said in unison. "Well yes, it was obvious with all your competitiveness and snide comments, and then when Leah joined your pack it confirmed it for me. I've known since then."

"Wow." Was all Jake said, and all I thought. "Emily is probably worried about me; I was only going out to get some milk when I bumped into Seth." I noticed the plastic bag in his hand and laughed. Sam got up to leave. "Thank you." Jake and I said. "No, thank you for telling me. I can see myself out." Sam replied and left, I heard the door click shut.

I sighed. That was a huge weight off my shoulders. I turned to Jake, we smiled at each other. Quil and Embry coughed. "Well we best go," Embry said. "Yeah, you two lovebirds need some time to yourself" Quil continued. We laughed.

They got up and Jake walked them to the door. I heard their goodbyes, and shouted mine back to them. Once again I heard the door click shut, and smiled. Jake came back in the room and sat next to me.

"Does your Mom know?" He asked. "Nope, your Dad?" He shook his head. "Why don't I ask Mom, Charlie, and Billy round for dinner tomorrow? We can tell them then." Jake knew my Mom had moved in with Charlie, leaving Seth and I in the old house.

"Sure, sure." When that was out of the way we turned on the TV and watched a movie.


	6. Apologies All Round

**A.N. I am REALLY sorry about not uploading the next chapter sooner; I was going to have this and the next chapter as one and so I only though it was half-written. I decided to split it into tow to give you this to read while I'm writing the next chapter... I think the next one will be my last (I only wanted to write about how they tell each other and the rest of the LaPush gang)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Apologies All Round…

Jacob's POV

Leah left after the movie. She said she was going to sleep and she'd patrol when she woke up. I went to relieve Seth from his patrol while she slept.

_Seth I've come to take over patrol. _I thought as soon as I phased. He was thinking about how angry he was when he accidently bumped into Sam.

_I'm so sorry Jake. I regretted it as soon as I told him where you were and claimed you wanted to speak to him. I honestly was going to patrol to take my mind off it, it was an accident, I didn't mean any harm. What happened? _I filled him in and he let out a breath. I hadn't realised he'd been holding it.

_Right, I'll go phase and get some sleep. Who's on after you? _He thought, excusing himself. _Leah, _I replied, _oh and before I forget, Leah has invited your mom, Charlie, my dad and I for dinner at yours tonight. We're going to tell them._

His eyes widened but he didn't think anything that I could understand enough to check his reaction, it was just shock. Still speechless (well thoughtless), Seth ran north to phase. I was alone. I started south.

Instead of thinking, I concentrated on what I could hear, see and smell, feeling only the earth beneath my paws. We had been patrolling for the past week because the Cullens had visitors. They'd told us not to worry but we decided to make sure the reservation was safe.

I heard a rustling up ahead, so I sprinted to check it for danger. It wasn't a threat at all, but when I realised I was too close to slow down in time.

I bounded into the clearing finally coming to a halt and saw Leah taking off her jacket. She was getting ready to phase. I hadn't realised how long I'd been on patrol for. I closed my eyes and turned my head away to give her some privacy to phase. I was too shocked and embarrassed to move more than that.

I heard her phase and before I could do anything I was on the floor, Leah pinning me down. _And what do you think you're doing, huh? Just because we're dating doesn't give you an invitation to watch me phase. What would my mother think? _Leah teased.

_She doesn't know… yet, _I retorted. And _I was too focused on patrol… And I didn't realise the time… And I didn't realise it was you 'till I was too close to stop… _I paused thinking of another excuse.

She laughed; well I could tell it was a laugh. _Chill, I was only winding you up, but next time you phase…_ A big smile grew across her face; it looked scary with all those werewolf teeth, especially as she was still pinning me down.

Leah moved so that I could get up. _I'll go now, what time do you want me and dad for dinner? I'll send Quil to take over in a few hours, will noon be ok?_

_6, yeah, ok._ Was her response. She'd probably follow me now because of how I interrupted her, so I didn't bother moving. I just phased. Her jaw dropped, I laughed and put my clothes on.

I didn't find Quil on my way home, so I rang him when I got in. I told him to patrol at noon, then went upstairs to get some sleep.


	7. Parental Consent?

**AN – I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating! I don't like to update till I've started writing the next chapter, and I haven't started chapter eight. But after a break I'm going to try and start chapter eight.**

**Disclaimer… I don't own twilight!**

Chapter 7 – Parental consent?

LPOV

"Billy!" I greeted; it had been so long since I had seen Mr. Black, "my mom and Charlie are already inside." Jake followed in behind him, pushing him along. He grinned at me. I returned a nervous smile; obviously I was more worried than him.

I went into the kitchen, where Seth was sulking. "Get out. I need to finish off the cooking and you're in the way." He sauntered out of the door. I hoped he'd keep quiet until we were eating, but Jake was there to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't have the chance to say anything.

I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen so I turned to see who I was greeting. Jake bounded in with a huge grin and said "Well at least we don't have to worry about our parents getting on!"

I laughed, although it was bordering on hysteria. My nerves were getting the better of me. "Who's checking on Seth's conversation topics if we're both in here? You know what happened when he bumped into Sam."

Jake walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't worry." He kissed my forehead. "My dad loves you, Charlie loves me and I hope I don't sound too big headed but your mom does too." I glared at him. "Well I took in her children to my pack when they decided to run away from the Res." I laughed, calmer this time. "Yes, she adores you. And you know that's difficult to achieve. But that's not what I was worried about."

"Calm down, Lee. He feels so bad about telling Sam that he won't do anything like that again." I knew Seth would be able to hear our conversation, we could clearly hear everything they were saying in the other room. It was just my subtle way of warning him not to ruin my night.

The oven timer sounded. That was my cue. "Jake could you tell everyone to wait in the dining room please. And send Seth in to help me serve." He nodded but before I let him go I kissed him quickly.

He did as he was told, but he came back to help instead of sending Seth. Well by his behaviour, I knew my mom would have guessed, and guessed right.

We ate with conversations flowing easily. I did notice my mom's eyes flicking from me to Jake and back, I was just happy she hadn't said anything. We would have to tell them very soon because mom wouldn't keep her theory to herself for long.

It was now or never. "If you'll all stay here for one minute while I clear the table, I would appreciate it. There is something I would like to tell you." I gathered as many plates as I could and exited to the kitchen. I could hear Jake doing the same. What has gotten into him? I'm not going to complain, I'm enjoying the help!

"Are you ready, Lee?" He said as he put the plates down. "As I'll ever be I replied, I know they'll be happy for us but I'm still nervous. We don't know what they'll be thinking." I took Jake's hand and we walked into the dining room.

**(AN – I was going to leave it on a cliffy here but I've decided to let you see everyone's initial reactions first!)**

Everyone was silent as they took in our joined hands. Mom didn't look surprised, I knew she'd realised before. Billy looked shocked at first but a huge smile appeared on his face within seconds. Seth was still sulking but more resigned, Charlie was furious.

"Congratulations, you two. I wondered when you would tell us, I've know all night." Mom spoke first. Charlie's head flicked to look at mom. "Yes, I'm glad you've finally admitted it Jake, you've had a crush on Leah for years." Billy joined in, I laughed.

"Dad, it's not a crush. We love each other." Charlie was purple now, and finally spoke. "What about Nessie, isn't there something going on there? I've seen the way you look at her." I rolled my eyes. Charlie didn't know about imprinting and such but he wasn't stupid.

I looked at Jacob. He saw my head turn out of the corner of his eye, and turned to give me a beaming smile. "Renesemee has made her choice, and I have made mine. I loved Leah before I met your granddaughter. I still love Leah, and I think she loves me too."

I couldn't have put it better myself.


End file.
